Eric: No Worse Pain
by Jennixst
Summary: Eric's point of view of Sookie's captivitiy with the Fae.  His feeling and thoughts while he was bound


I have not read a story yet of Eric's time in chains. I wanted to write something along those lines. Hope you enjoy. The characters etc all belong to C. Harris. I do not own anything.

**Eric**

**No Worse Pain**

Something is very wrong.. Through the powerful blood bond I have with my human wife I feel it. A surge of confusion then.. nothing. Her soft mental tug is gone. I know she is not dead, I would have felt it as surely as I would have felt Pam's death. I rise from my seat and am moving towards my office when my cell phone buzzes in my pocket. The caller id reveals Bill's name. Knowing he is in Bon Temps I answer immediately. "Eric" I say, and I hear his calm, cold voice rush over the lines. For the first time I hear a real emotion in his voice. Fear, rage and pain. Mostly fear. "Eric, call Niall, the fairies got Sookie! I could not stop them. Damned fairy magic!" He sounded almost panicked. "Bill. Calm yourself, tell me everything." I order, my own rage boiling swiftly up through me. I look up and see Pam accompanied by Victor Madden and several of his retinue. Fuck! I do not have the time for bloody politics. Bill fills me in, vampire speed, on the events of the past night and day. Instantly I realise how serious this is. Lochlan and Neave have Sookie. This is the worst that could happen, they are the most sadistic of all Breandan's enforcers. Bill believes they have taken the Were too, I pity the man. I tell Bill to wait at the house and hang up, ringing Niall in the next instant. I know I have little time, if those two psychos have Sookie, she does not have very long either. I connect with Niall instantly, he sounds weary and tells me they have been battling Breandan's forces for days. I hear his rage, even over the mobile line when I tell him the bad news. He assures me he will track Sookie and I tell him Bill will meet him at her home. I briefly explain I must rid myself of Victor Madden first and his parting assurance is that he will do all he can to find my bonded.

Disconnecting the call I feel Sookie awaken in my subconscious and I sense her feat. I can feel her calling to me and I decide Victor is not worth my time As I open my door I am momentarily startled to find him on the other side. Pam has a look of utter rage on her lovely face and Victor determinedly blocks my way. My rage is great but I temper it. Briefly I explain the circumstances and I note Victor's lack of surprise. Briefly I think that if he has anything to do with any of this I will kill him. Instead he begins a practised spiel about how we can not get involved blah blah blah. My rage breaks and I roar.. "She is my WIFE!" he shrugs and replies, "She is human." I attempt to move forward and am immediately accosted by several of Victor's retinue. Too my rage and shock cuffs of silver enclose my wrists, and silver chains coil around me. I struggle but my strength is bound by the silver. Victor smiles his smarmy smile at me as I am pinned to a wall in my own office. He sits himself in my chair and watches me. For a time I swear and rail at him, I come close to begging when I feel it begin. My Sookie.. such pain. I turn myself off from Victor, willing Pam to do all she can. I know she is not bound, I can feel her anger and even some concern, and I know my second is working hard to get me out of the situation. Closing my eyes tight I focus on Sookie, desperately trying to take her pain, trying to comfort her. I can hear her in my head, in my heart screaming my name and I find myself screaming too. I can not help it. I can feel what those bastards are doing to her, I can feel everything; her pain, her terror, her humiliation. To all the gods! They will kill her soon. Bloody tears are pouring down my face and I bellow when searing pain scorches my entire body, over and over. I feel awful moments when I know she can not breath. What the fuck are they doing to her? How is my little Human surviving this! I fight the chains, roaring at Victor to let me go. He laughs. How dare he laugh! She is fading, I know it when her strength fails, I feel her misery, her agony. I feel her drifting in and out. They have left her be for a few minutes, I can feel her sobs, hear her calling to me. She is weak, her body wracked with pain. I want vengeance, I want to kill Neave and Lochlan, to feel their pain and to drain them dry for hurting my beloved. I want to bind them and torture them as they are torturing her. I want to save my beloved, I want to hold her tight, to sooth her fear. To kiss her just one more time.. to tell her I love her. I focus all I have on sending her strength, love and comfort. Just before dawn I feel a flicker of hope and insane pleasure from her. I feel sleep pulling hard at me. Day must be close... Victor is sliding himself into a coffin his minion brought in. I will have to hang here...

As I awaken my mind is a jumble of anger and misery. Then I see a wonderful thing. Pam is standing before Victor, she is demanding he speak to Felipe and I can hear the kings fury. Victor was in a hell of a lot of trouble. Pam is unbinding me and offering me her wrist. I drink quickly, not wanting to weaken my lieutenant and I hug her, just once, to thank her. Pam fills me in, there is good news. Niall has waged war, Sookie, Tray and Bill are in Dr Ludwig's care, Sookie is being guarded by Claudine and the evil twins are dead. I rejoice in Sookie's safety, and briefly lament I will not have the pleasure of killing her tormentors myself. I skull back several true bloods and change my bloodied clothes. I do not want to frighten my bonded.

_Three days after the Fae war_

Waking in my Shreveport house my thoughts turn to Sookie. She is so brave. I loathed the fairies even more now, her body was so damaged, her spirit in tatters. The final battle was violent and brutal, but she had done me proud. Bill Compton would always have my respect too, he stood, as injured as he was and determinedly protected Sookie. Even the Were was strong enough to aide us, distracting Breandan long enough for Bill to end him. Then in the final moments my clever Sookie squirted a strong female with lemon, and I was incredibly proud of her too. I killed the bitch, envisioning it was Neave. Niall gathered up his followers and his enemies and closed off the portals. I still had to tell Sookie why I hadn't come. I did not want to. She was still so fragile. We had made love, we had needed to be close, but I knew she was unable to respond. I had to mend her. I wanted my Sookie back.


End file.
